1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a mobile classroom presentation cart that ergonomically assembles data, audio, video, and interactive presentation equipment in a teaching classroom. More particularly the invention concerns the ability to safely and ergonomically gather these presentation devices for a classroom teacher to share from classroom to classroom. The invention is used in connection with a flat surface reflective viewing screen that is mounted at optimum viewing angles and heights above the chalk board. In the present embodiment a network is also available at a wall or floor outlet to provide a digital data source for classroom display. A power source is also required at this outlet.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Since teaching began the teacher to student relationship has been that of presenter of knowledge, to receiver of knowledge. Education in a classroom setting by a teacher to a group of students has proven to be a successful and effective method of teaching. A student in a classroom can ask a question, and not only that student, but the entire class can benefit from the discussion that brings forth it's conclusion. The design of the classroom today is based on a seating arrangement that focuses students towards a teacher. This teacher has various display devices, chalkboard, dry erase board, charts etc. These devices are normally placed in the front of the classroom and are mounted at ergonomic heights to allow optimum viewing by the students and optimum control by the teacher. The majority of the classrooms in the world are built this way.
Due to limitations in classroom design and available space it is hard to integrate effective presentation technology into a classroom space such as was previously described. It is often difficult to optimize and present all of the tools a teacher needs to empower their students with visual information. Many classroom technology solutions compete for available presentation space and require the technology to be permanently integrated into the classroom. Under these circumstances school systems are forced economically to choose which classrooms get the technology and which will not. Alternatively the classroom with the technology my not be using it effectively.
In the past a variety of methods existed to provide good visual display information. The overhead projector was widely used in classrooms to display real-time information and project it to a screen in the front of the classroom. The television set with a VCR was incorporated into a viewing cart to provide videotape review. The previously mentioned processes all required space to be taken from the presentation area in front of the classroom.
Konopka, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,250, describes a distance learning classroom system that requires an entire classroom be renovated with technology including a plurality of monitors and cameras, This system while effective in the delivery of distance learning technology is a stand alone classroom and cannot be easily moved to other classrooms in the school. Likewise this classroom little resembles the model of a traditional classroom that has proven effective in its design world wide.
Fraquelli et al. U.S Pat. No. DES. 417,980 displays a platform that is stabilized with a lower wheeled assembly. It has a shelf for computer equipment and a stalk to support it.
Nichoalds U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,741, describes an electrified table top. This table top is mounted on a wheeled cabinet and has a wire management system that allows a power cord to be selectively plugged into a conventional power supply receptacle.
Sweere et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,841 describes a rolling cart for a computer and flat panel display panel includes a base with plural cantered wheels, a mounting pole projecting upward from the base, at least one pole mounted bracket, a pivot support bracket supported by the pole mounting bracket and securing a support arm which is suitable for supporting a flat panel display.
The computer keyboard and flat panel display cart disclosed in Sweere et al. U.S. Pat, No, 5,918,841 has a number of significant drawbacks. For example the computer platform located on shelf 1220 is the means by which bottom loading or stability for the cart is achieved. This is assuming that all computers in the future will be of a significant weight to overcome the top heavy equipment placed on the upper mounting brackets. The display cart contains no visible means to effectively control the cabling necessary to connect the components mounted on the brackets. And finally this design is not safely protecting the components it supports, a highly desirable requirement in a classroom.
Heretofore, prior art computer carts and electrified tables and support structures have been limited to devices that hold, position and manage singular devices . These devices while effective individually, provided little opportunity for the classroom teacher to integrate all of the opportunities at one time into a multimedia classroom presentation. For the foregoing reasons there exists a need for a data, audio, video, interactive presentation device that provides excellent visual display information and can safely integrate that technology into an existing classroom. It is also desirable that this device be portable and that it can be shared in every classroom. Furthermore this device must not compete with display space already at a premium in the front of the classroom.